


Rumor Has It

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Rumor Has It [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Proper use of condoms, Ryuji is hung, Sex in a hotel room in Hawaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: While in Hawaii, Mishima gets sick and Akira takes him to the hospital leaving Ann and Ryuji unexpectedly alone for the night. Ann takes advantage of this by confronting Ryuji about a rumor thats been circulated through Shujin about him.





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> This story pays homage to Adele with the title however it is not a songfic and no lyrics are quoted or referenced.

"He's really sick, I'm going to take him to the hospital." Akira was frowning as he led a deathly pale Mishima out of the bathroom.

 

"A hospital? We're in Hawaii and its midnight! At least find a teacher first." Ryuji groaned as he imagined the expenses his best friend would be facing if he followed through with his plan.

 

"Yeah Ryuji's right; there might be a nurses station for students in this hotel that we don't know about."

 

It wasn't until the door closed behind them that either teen realized two things. Firstly that they were suddenly alone together in a hotel room and secondly that neither of them had a room key.

 

"We... we should get some sleep." Ryuji took advantage of the vacated couch to stretch out in comfort.

 

"Yeah." Ann lay back down on her bed.

 

The seconds ticked by as Ryuji tried in vain to think about anything other than Ann. The curves of her voluptuous body, her breasts, her ass...

 

Five seconds he sat up and hunched over hoping against hope that his sudden hard on would abate before she noticed anything.

 

"Hey Ryuji, you okay over there?"

 

"Y-Yeah. Never been better!" He stammered while praying that his dick would go down!

 

"Dammit why now? I barely twitched seeing her in that bikini but now I'm rock hard?" He muttered to himself too softly for Ann to hear.

 

"Hey uh... can I ask you something?" Ann sat up and moved closer to Ryuji.

 

"Yeah of course!" Was this the distraction he so desperately needed? Was she about to ask him about Akira and his preferences? Or Yusuke's?

 

"There's this rumor going around Shujin about you-"

 

"Not another one? Does anyone have time to do anything other than spread rumors about me?"

 

"You haven't heard? Apparently one of the guys in your gym class spied on you in the locker room and is now telling everyone that..." She turned bright red as she broke off.

 

"What?! A guy was spying on me? Was he saying weird things like that I get hard showering with dudes?" He didn't even think about who he was talking to or what he was saying.

 

"Sorta? He's saying that one day you were half hard after practice and... that it was huge..." She covered her face with her hands as embarrassment swallowed her whole.

 

"H-Huh?" Ryuji felt his own face heat.

 

"So um.... is it?"

 

"Is what... what?" Ryuji stalled; she couldn't be asking what he thought she was asking, right?

 

"Is... are you really hung like a horse." Her resolve hardened, she looked him straight in the eye.

 

"Why do you want to know that?"

 

She shrugged as she turned away, hugging herself.

 

"Ann?" Ryuji wanted to stand up and move closer to her but he was still rock hard and didn't want her to know. "Are you okay?"

 

"No, I'm not. Ever since Kamoshida started those rumors about me, nothings been okay. I though that the rumors would stop when he had a change of heart but they haven't. Guys I barely know are bragging about how good I am in bed and... and I've had enough!" Her eyes burned with anger but her cheeks were dry. "I'm tired of all the false rumors. Ryuji I want you to help me."

 

"Help you with what? Do you want me to beat up everyone whose talked about you sexually or something?" Ryuji didn't have to feign confusion.

 

"No, that would just make things worse for you. No I want you to... to help me make the rumors true. One of them anyway. You see people are also talking about us; about how I must be screwing you and Akira. And probably Yusuke if they know about him."

 

"And you want me to hook you up with Akira?"

 

"No. Nothing like that. Just... come here." She patted the bed beside her and he understood.

 

"Ann, no. This isn't a good idea." What was he saying? This was Ann Takemaki and she was all but asking him to fuck her! Why then was he saying no?

 

"Ryuji? You do like me right?" She unzipped her jacket, tossing it aside and began unbuttoning her blouse. He couldn't look away.

 

"Yes I like you. That's why. What your suggesting... it will just hurt you. I can understand being tired of being a virgin, and wanting to change that." He finally tore his eyes away from her chest. "But your first time should be with someone you are dating and in love with."

 

Her eyes were wide with surprise. "I want you to be my first, Ryuji. I don't know why, but I do. I'm sure about this."

 

"Is that a love confession?"

 

She shook her head. "No. I'm not in love with anyone."

 

"Then, why me?" Standing he finally moved closer to her, her eyes tracing over his tented pants.

 

"Because of the rumor. I'm not like other girls; I'm big inside. The average guy probably wouldn't be able to pleasure me. I need a man with a big dick to feel good."

 

Ryuji's cheeks flamed red just as his phone chimed. "It's Akira; he won't be back tonight. Mishima is in Emergency and Akira is staying with him."

 

"Good. Well, not Mishima, but..." She laughed nervously as she palmed Ryuji.

 

"Ann!" He bit back a groan, her hand felt heavenly even through the layers of fabric.

 

"Can I see you?"

 

"Bra off first." He didn't expect her to comply, until it had joined blouse and jacket on the floor. His fingers traced over the soft skin until he could gently pinch her nipples. Reluctantly he pulled away to unzip himself.

 

"I've never..." He looked away as he pushed his boxers down to mid thigh.

 

"Oh wow! You are big!"

 

"Nine inches. Its no monster but still big enough I hope?"

 

She could only nod as her fingers ghosted over the shaft. "Yeah. It should be."

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

"Okay." She leaned towards him and closed her eyes.

 

Leaning forward, he closed the gap and softly pressed his mouth against hers before pulling away again.

 

"Uh... Ryuji? What was that?"

 

"A kiss?"

 

She face-palmed. "Maybe if we were on a date and you were saying goodnight at the door. But were about to have sex. Kiss me properly!"

 

"You mean you wanna make out?"

 

"Yeah. I mean its supposed to help as foreplay right?"

 

"Maybe? Making out can lead to sex sure." He moved closer and pulled her against him, one hand wrapping around the back of her neck. "Open your mouth then."

 

"O-okay..." She swallowed her nerves and opened her mouth as Ryuji pressed his against hers again.

 

Ryuji felt her soften against him, willing him to go further so he touched his tongue against hers. When they broke they were both flushed and this time he needed no prompting to steal another kiss.

 

The kisses deepened with each consecutive one. Tongues duelled and mouths were thoroughly explored. Ryuji's hands found Ann's breasts again and this time his caresses were firm, confidant. Her hand wrapped around him, and it took all he had to not cum then and there.

 

When they finally broke for air he pulled away from her. "I need to cum, Ann. Please, make me cum."

 

Her eyes widened. "But... we haven't yet...?"

 

"No we haven't. And at this rate just the penetration alone will be enough. So, please. I'll be able to get it up again in a few minutes afterwards and this way I'll last longer inside you. Maybe even long enough to make you orgasm." He leaned down and kissed her softly, tenderly.

 

"Okay." She resumed stroking him. "How is this?"

 

"You can press harder, it won't break that easily."

 

Frowning she firmed her grip. "Won't this hurt though."

 

"No it feels amazing! Yeah! Like that!" Without warming, his cock erupted sending stream after stream of hot cum cascading over her hand.

 

"That's... a lot." She removed her hand, glancing around for a tissue. The box was on the table between the two double beds and if Ryuji was disappointed that Ann wiped her hand clean instead of tasting his release he didn't show it.

 

"Now what?" He had kicked his pants the rest of the way off and was lying on his back beside her wearing nothing but his tee.

 

She blushed but said nothing as she shed her leggings and skirt. Silently she then guided his hand between her legs.

 

"You're wet!" His voice was awed as he explored that most intimate part of her. Somehow this felt more special, more intimate, than her hand on him had been.

 

Then his fingers found her sweet spot and she cried out for the first time, her voice soft and breathy with arousal. The sound went straight to his cock and within moments he was hard again.

 

Rolling off of the bed, he grabbed his shed pants and pawed through them until he had found his wallet. From within he withdrew a condom.

 

"How long has that been in there?"

 

He shrugged. "Only a couple weeks. I know that they can dry out and shit so I swap it out fairly often. It won't break."

 

"Always hopeful huh?" She reached for him and then she was the one lying on her back, underneath him.

 

Somehow, the condom had ended up in her hands. "May I?"

 

He nodded mutely. Her hands were soft as she gently sheathed him.

 

Stealing another kiss, he lined himself up and gently pushed inside her. Warmth surrounded him and it took all of his self control to not fuck her like an animal.

 

His first few thrusts were clumsy and awkward but soon he got the hang of the rolling motion. Her hands tangled in his hair as she pulled him down for one kiss, then another as her hips rose to meet his.

 

Later he could never be sure when he increased his pace, only that he did; the nail marks down his back proof that she loved it.

 

Just as he started to tire, to wonder if they had been at it for minutes or hours, she tightened around him. Emboldened, he changed his angle, aiming straight at the second sweet spot he had found, the one deep inside her. Two thrusts were all it took before she was shuddering under him, her nails digging into his shoulders hard enough to draw blood. Wave after wave of pleasure engulfed her; later she would question whether she had only orgasmed once. But in that moment she didn't question it as her mind went blank with pleasure.

 

It was more than Ryuji could handle; one last thrust and he came for the second time that night, pulling out before the condom could burst as the last waves of pleasure rolled over Ann.

 

"How was that?" His cheeks were pink, flushed from the afterglow and growing embarrassment as he wondered what came next.

 

"It was amazing; better than I'd expected from using my toys. Way better." Suddenly she started laughing.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"You never took off your shirt! Hey, wanna join me in the shower?"

 

She didn't have to ask him twice.

 

Later, as they lay together on the bed, they felt no need to talk. But after Ann had fallen asleep, Ryuji slipped out and silently moved to the other bed. There would be no hiding what they had done if they were caught cuddled up together in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

"- And in the end it was nothing serious." Akira finished filling them in on what had happened at the hospital, his voice quiet as Mishima was asleep.

 

"That's a relief! If he had gotten seriously ill it would have affected the school trip next year." Ann sighed, before stifling a yawn.

 

"What happened here last night?" Akira's eyes had missed nothing; neither the used towels nor the condom wrapper carelessly tossed into the trash can had escaped his notice.

 

"Nothing happened. We talked a bit then went to sleep."

 

Akira nodded; as long as nothing changed between Skull and Panther in the Metaverse, he was willing to let his friends keep their little secret hidden.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
